Man's Best Friend
by Meggin Lane
Summary: Set after Dean gets back from purgatory. Dean always would try anything to get his brother a hook up.


Man's Best Friend

Don't own 'em, just love 'em wish ta hell I worked for Kripke

Set after Dean gets back from purgatory. Dean always would try anything to get his brother a hook up.

wWw

Dean Winchester came back from purgatory a changed man. He'd been tagged by a Shapshifter's wraith before his brother, Sam, could rescue him . But after finding out that being turned by the spirit of a Shifter is not as permanent as being turned by a living one, Dean was easing into his dual nature with the same gusto as he would in test driving a new car.

"Dean, sit... STAY!" Sam hissed out between clenched teeth and tugged on the leash of the large dog by his side in line at the coffee shop. The dog, some would say more wolf than dog looked up to him with an expression in his hazel colored eyes that looked almost human and proceeded to whine; then pointed his nose at the pretty woman ahead of them. Sam panicked and immediately hissed in a low whisper to the dog. "I don't care if she is hot you are not going to embarrass me by sniffing her ass!"

The dog huffed and shook his head letting himself be tugged one step closer to the counter where all the delicious smells were coming from.

As a human you could say Dean Winchester liked his cheeseburgers as a dog the taste of melted cheese on a warm thick patty of beef was nearly an orgasmic experience. Being in this form made all his senses louder. 'Yeah,' he thought, 'there was something to be said for all the heightened sense of smell I got now' as he sniffed the air and instantly could tell the pretty lady now placing her order was at the perfect time in her cycle to be receptive even to Sammy's geek chic vibe.

Dean never took his eyes off her as she picked up her plate and turned to find a table. Sam noticed and scowled down at the dog. "Come on don't stare" he whispered and tugged the leash to turn Dean's head. "You don't like what's on her plate, it's rabbit food."

Dean's open muzzle snapped shut and he squinted at his brother thinking, 'no shit, it's not the plate it's the dish carrying it dumb ass.' And the big dog turned his head back toward the direction the lady took.

Sam received his order number and balancing his drink along with the leash of his dog turned to get their own table. But Dean had his own ideas of where they should sit and just as they were passing the pretty ladies table Dean sat his furry ass right down on her foot. This caused Sam to come up short due to the pull of the leash and he had to spin around to catch his balance thus dropping his drink onto the table and his own ass to be plunked down in the chair opposite the lady that smelled so available to Dean.

"Oh My!" She said nearly rising from her chair. "Sorry, so sorry." apologized Sam as he grabbed handfuls of napkins to mop up the spilled drink.

Dean just stayed in perfect "SIT" form atop the woman's feet and turned on all the charm he could muster in her direction. 'Big puppy dog eyes- ha!' He thinks, 'watch and learn from the master' and he made his move, one lick on her nose was all it took.

Then once she comments on how unusual the dog's eye color is and starts skritching behind his ear, Dean's silly, tongue lolling grin won her over and the conversational ice was broken for Sam to take over. They actually began to relax and laugh a little until Sam's order got delivered to the table and she watched him place the plate with the pie on it on the floor for the dog. She looked stunned as the dog tucked in noisily and Sam explained with a shrug, "He's always liked pie."

Back at the motel room she thought it was a gesture of thoughtfulness on the tall handsome man's part that he put the dog in the car for the night while they shared their time together in the room. But he insisted not having the dog watch was as much for his sense of modesty as it was for hers. Still it was sweet she mused.

Dean however took his dismissal to the car like a man. He stretched his overly large furred body out on the back seat of the sleek black Impala and put his pointed muzzle between his paws. He figures his tawny thick fur would come in handy when the temperature plummets tonight. 'Ah, Sammy,' he thinks as he drifted off to sleep, 'see this is why they call us man's best friend.'

The End

Please review


End file.
